Fortune of Twelve: New Horizons
by Roses For The Kind
Summary: The Fortune of Twelve, a group of trainers from around the PokeGlobe, all possesing powers. At their meeting, a question lingers in everyone's minds - Will me make it in time? Can we save the world like everyone expects us too? Chapter 4 Is Out!
1. Fortune Has Appeared

**Today is the day! Here are all the OCs that got accepted and their applications:

* * *

**

**_January (Submitted by Roses For The Kind)_**

Month: January

Class: Aura Guardian and Future Seeker (Can see the future)

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Master of: Ice-Types

Appearance: Wears a white knee-length dress while icicle designs all over it, baby blue leggings and mittens. To keep her feet warm, she wears white ankle-high boots, a baby blue scarf and a blue ribbon in her long, straight midnight black hair. She has piercing blue eyes, and wears glasses. She stands at 5' 7'' without her boots.

Personality: Cold towards most. But, she will get overly protective over her younger sister December and her best friend (a guy, that is yet to be decided). She is mature and quiet, only talking when necessary. Her aloof personality comes from her mother.

Background: Oldest among the _Fortune of Twelve_. Grew up with her sister and mother, her father passing away in battle. She was born in Snowpoint City, Sinnoh and was named after her father. She took over his position in the _Fortune of Twelve_ at the age of 13. Over the years, she became the leader of the group, and welcomed a new generation. Most of the old members said she was too young, and they didn't expect much of her. She was often looked down on, until the new generation began.

Pokemon: Articuno, Weavile, Glaceon and Froslass

Outlook on love: 'I find that love is merely an emotion between family, not lovers. I don't plan on loving someone anytime soon.' When asking her about her relationship with her best friend (yet to be decided)... 'We are merely just friends. I trust him more than anyone else in the Fortune, but as I said before, I don't plan on loving someone anytime soon.'

* * *

_**February (Submitted by: Imagination Domination )**_

Class: Master of Telepathy and Telekinesis (Psychic abilities), graduated apprentice of Sabrina, part-time Trainer

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Master of: Psychic-types

Appearance: Wears a fuchsia short-sleeved blouse with a navy turtleneck underneath. Blue jeans that cut off halfway down her calves. Her hair, reaching down to the tops of her shoulders, is dyed a dark shade of pink. Her shoes are white sneakers, which she always tries to keep clean. She has a silver necklace with a black and white yin-yang charm on it. She has ivory skin. Her eyes are light brown. She is quite short, standing a bit below five feet tall.

Personality: pleasant, optimistic, and bubbly. She can't stand being around unhappy people, and will do her best to cheer them up. Ironically, she is a very intelligent kid, and knows random facts about just about anything. She has a solemn, serious side that comes out when she's alone. She enjoys being around people, and likes to use her telekinesis to move chairs out from under people when they are about to sit down for a good laugh. Only stops talking when there is no one to talk to.

Background: One of the Fortune of Twelve, somewhere among the youngest. Born in Lavender Town, Kanto, she grew up with her older sister, father, and grandmother. When her family discovered her psychic abilities, she was six. they sent her to Sabrina for training. She stayed there for six more years, though Sabrina had a hard time putting up with her. When it was her time to take her mother's place, she had just turned thirteen.

Pokémon: Gardevoir, Slowking, Medicham, Solrock, Xatu

Outlook on Love: "This is my cue to sigh. It will be immensely hard for me to love a guy as a boyfriend, since I can see what he's thinking whether I want to or not. I had two almost-boyfriends once, and countless other guys I liked, but they all thought of me as annoying and such. I do believe in love at first sight. I just have to meet the right boy."

_**

* * *

**_

_**March (Submitted by: Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston)**_

Class: Nature Guardian

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Master of: Water-types

Appearance: He has light yellow hair that sticks up on top of his head, making half his forehead visible, and has lightly browned skin on top of a buffed body. He wears a white, pocketed T-shirt and blue jeans, as well as some blue and black waterproof slippers. 6 feet tall, two inches.

Personality: He loves strong-arming people into doing things, and is generally the prankster of the group. He will sometimes wear a flower on his T-shirt to spray water at people with.

Background: Robert was born in Viridian City, but grew up in Blackthorn City, as a pretty much regular child (as regular as a child who kept fighting with other children could be). Then, when he was 10 and set out on his Pokemon Adventure, he got his Squirtle from Professor Oak. One day about a year later, he was playing with his team on a beach, when he was swept away onto the sea by a tidal wave so strong he couldn't swim back. He ended up in the Hoenn region, washed up on the beach with two more Pokeballs than he started out with. The Fortune member for March was, unfortunately, childless, and so adopted this boy as the next-in-line, and his "stepson".

Pokemon: Shelly the Blastoise, two Gastrodons (Hansel and Gretl), Minnie the Milotic and Suicune.

Outlook on love: He's never been in a serious relationship, but he says that relationships aren't something to be taken very seriously in the first place.

* * *

_**April (Submitted by SkyMistle214)**_

Month: April (P.S. I had to change this, I picked a 'May' already.)

Class: Sky Guardian in training

Age : 14

Gender : Female

Master Of : Flying-type (Already have a dragon type trainer; Sorry!)

Appearance: Has Black shoulder length hair, light hazel-eyes and is medium height. Wears an aqua blue small hoodie, white miniskirt with black tight Capri's shorts underneath,underneath her hoodie a white and aqua blue shirt is visible. Wears Knee high black boots.

Personality: She is a very smart girl, when supposed to be. She can fight very well and loves the sky. She loves to feel the wind on her face. Very adventurous and like to explore. Can get offended VERY easily. Gets along with people most of the time. When she doesn't like someone she ignores them only talking to them when necessary

Background: April was born in Blackthorn City. But moved to the Hoenn region when she was eight. She admired the dragon Pokemon used by the gym leader from old home and wanted to be just like her. She lived on the outskirts of LaRousse City when she got her starter Pokemon, which was a Torchick. One day she was flying on she fell of off a bridge when looking down into the water and a pokemon saved her which was a Latios. She ended up catching it and the Fortune Member of June sensed something in her. Her adventure. Little did she now this person was her father. Who she thought was dead.

Pokemon : Blaziken, Arcanine, Latios, Gyrados, a Dragonair, and an eevee.

Outlook on Love : Was really never in a real relationship with anyone before, and if she is, it would probably be with someone she can trust her life with. Love is something you can only feel when your in it, and no time else. Although she does have a crush on her one of her best friends Milo Larkston.

* * *

_**May (Submitted by: pokemonnarutofreako)**_

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Master of: Bug-Types

Appearance: She is about 5'3. She has long brown hair down to her waist that is

in pipe curls. She has dark brown eyes. She wears a red dress that comes to her

knees, the sleeves are white, there is a black belt on her waist on the dress. She

wears black footless tights with black boots with black straps and buckles on the

front of them.

Personality: She is always very happy. She tries to help anyone and everyone she

can. But when she

Background: Youngest among the Fortune of Twelve. Grew up with her sister,

her parents died when she was young, they died in a plane crash. She was born in

Flomaroma town in Sinnoh. She took over her sister's position in the Fortune of

Twelve at the age of 14. Over the years, she became more respected by all the

members, although she's not very high up in command. Before she was in the

Fortune Of Twelve, she was a coordinator. She still participates in contests and

practices her combinations. She's never been in a grand festival.

Pokemon: Beautifly, Butterfree, Mothim, Wormadam (the one that's part ground)

Outlook on love: I hope to find my true love one day; some one who is sweet,

smart, and funny. As long as he loves me, and takes care of me, and is not a jerk

to others, I don't care. I don't know a lot about love yet, since I'm only 15, I

know it can drive you to do some crazy things, and it can make you feel great, or

make you feel heart broken.

* * *

_**June (Submitted by: Silver in Silence)**_

Class: Element manipulation (Fire, Water/ice, Grass, Electric, Ground/Rock and Psychic) and Pokemon translation. (Like Sheena in Arceus in the Jewel of life.)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Master of: Sword Pokemon

Appearance: Tiny in height, a mere 4"12, but she can use it to her advantage. She is very fit and able to run at speeds even taller people cannot. She has a small proportioned face with oddly pretty features. Her eyes look too big for her tiny body and face, but the irises are more weird as they change colour with the element she is feeling. (She always feels one of the elements at any one time. She tends to stick with grass to keep the irises of a normal colour.) Her lips aren't wide but thick and her nose is bridge-less and buttoned. Petite in frame, she is extremely bony, she has barely any curves although she wears clothes to hide this fact. She wears navy blue short-dungarees (like Kotone's outfit) with red buttons to match her Salamence. A white t-shirt under the thin straps. She has white long socks and red boots over them. She keeps a red long coat in her bag for colder temperatures.

Personality: Extremely intelligent, she has learnt much from the world as she is one with nature. With her ability to communicate with pokemon, she can talk them out of attacking with her uncanny manipulative skills. She has a similar effect with humans, and therefore she is a very good leader.

Background: Lived in Hoenn as a normal child. She and her sister were orphaned at ages 10 and 6. Started late in Fortune of Twelve although she is older than more than half of the newer generation. Her sister was extremely young when she became a member to take over their father, but died in battle to protect her. Her sister's peculiar power was drifting in and out of shadows much like Darkrai, and so it was an extreme shock when her amazing ability of evasion was defeated. Being the only heir of the position, she was offered the place with reluctance as she had not then revealed her true power. At first she refused the place, but was pushed into the accepting by a former member.

Pokemon: Gallade, Absol, Skarmory, Marowak, Weavile, Kabutops

Outlook on love: "Love is an unbelievable force that you do not believe is true until you truly feel it. The gut wrenching, heart aching and tear jerking emotion is completely true and unexplainable. Even nature cannot provide me with the answer of life's mystery; 'Why do we love?'  
No element can explain love. The closest analogy of such an emotion is water. I feel the way water moves, and I continue to create comparisons between passion and the liquid of life.  
Water takes three forms, liquid being it's obvious one. Liquid is the form that sits between its brothers, the neutral, the balance. You take it for granted when it flows through you, never once acknowledging the molecules affecting each and every cell in your body.  
Steam, gas that takes form in the heat of the moment. I suppose I don't need to explain that to anyone.  
But Ice is the worst of all. It affects the body in the worst of ways, it kills. When your water is turned back frozen, you feel nothing but a sharp shooting pain, like the blade of ice is being stabbed through you again and again. Ice is the feeling of rejection, the shivering agony that refuses you any salt water tears.  
I doubt I shall ever know why we take the chance of love, but I know one thing, my heart never stops aching, and it hurts to know he'll never return the favor. Ice is forever the form I remain in."

* * *

_**July (Submitted by: Kairi Avalon)**_

Month: July

Class: Fire Guardian

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Master of: Fire/Dark Types

Appearance: He has a messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore goggles on his head. A short sleeves black with red & orange flames on jacket, black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, black and white sneakers

Personality: hot-tempered, courageous, adventurous, energetic, outgoing, athletic, jump into things without thinking, stubborn

Background: He is the descendant of first July and his mom is named July. He lived with his dad, grandma(from his dad's side), and his little sister. He was born in Lavaride, Hoenn. His mom died when he was eight years old from a rare heart disease. He took over his mom position when he was ten.  
Pokemon Team: Charizard[male](his starter)given by his mom before she died, Ho-Oh, Arcanine[male], Absol[male], Umbreon[male], Tyranitar[male]

* * *

_**August (Submitted by: ChiRu Oboe)**_

Month: August

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Master of: Dragon-Types

Personality: Outgoing, energetic, but short-tempered. She is very kind to everyone, but is serious when it comes down to buisness.

Appearance: She looks older than she actually is, and it's easy to believe she's 19 instead of 17 because of her personality. She has dark brown eyes, brown hair and wears black leggings and a red dress with a black belt. She curls her hair and puts it up in pigtails like Belphegor in Umineko No Naku Koro Ni.

Pokemon: Flygon, Altaria, Dragonair and Salamence. She carries her Gible around with her everywhere she goes.

Outlook on love: 'I want to find someone who is cute and can laugh. But he has to be serious when it comes down to the _Fortune of Twelve._'

* * *

_**September (Submitted by: Twilight Smash)**_

Month: September

Class:Trainer and Aura Guardian-in-training

Age:17

Gender:Male

Master of:Grass-Types

Appearance:He has short brown hair that is usually covered by a forest green cap, a black polo shirt that has green leaves on the bottom of the shirt which is covered by a forest green jacket which bends out at the end. Dark blue jeans and black combat boots. He has gold eyes and stands at 6'2 without the boots and about 6'4 with the boots.

Personality:Despite his appearance he actually a very kind person and try to help anyone in need, just like the month March was named after the god of war, March is fierce in the battlefield but will not in anything jump without think and is steady like the trees, he is also a courageous person and will speak his mind.

Background:He was born in Fortree City, Hoenn so has a strong connection with nature. He grew up as an only child and gained his from his father when he passed so he was raised by his mother as a result has a very close relationship with her. He is the third oldest of the Fortune of Twelve, he took over his father position at the age of 15 and is very liked by the old and young members.

Pokemon:(All of his pokemon are female)Meganium{Petal}, Leafeon{Sakura}, Roserade{Rose}, Venusaur{Violet}, Cradily{Camellia} (Have no idea if you can put nicknames if not then you don't have to use them)

Outlook on love:Believe that everyone has a true love out there, love is just like a flower, first its a bud just blossoming, then it starts to bloom, last when fully blossom if worked at then it can be the most beautiful one of the bunch. Haven't found his love yet but knows she out there.

* * *

_**October (Submitted by: Capybara 773)**_

Title: October

Age: 18

Class: Non-standard psychic

Power: October is unusually weak in comparison to most psychics around him, but what he does have on his side is a startling knowledge of psychic powers in general, making his natural choice of Pokemon a psychic type and a Ghost-type. His telepathic ability allows him to speak into other people's minds, but not read them, as well as very basic telekinesis. His most potent power, however, is his ability to point at ANYTHING.

October is a living compass, making him perfect for locating things, as well as making his aim with telekinesis perfect. Beyond this, October mostly uses his Pokemon.

Personality: October is a quiet, studious youth from the Sevii Islands, and has spent most of his days exploring towns and beaches and observing the things about them. As such, he absolutely hates mountains and woods. He hates noise, and his ears are very sensitive, especially to the arguing of others. He feels most calm around Pokemon, and is likely to be good with Pokemon that others cannot control. However, his social graces are lacking, and he is often shy, and sometimes in conversation he is too direct, especially when it comes to pointing out the flaws of others.

The other 'Months' probably intimidate him a little, and whilst he'll struggle at first to fit in, he'll try very hard to impress them with his knowledge and unusual talents. He did, after all, get invited to join their ranks, and he doesn't want to feel like the weak link.

Clothing: October, being from the temperate Sevii islands, usually wears summer clothes; usually sandals, shorts (his favourite pairs all have camo patterns) and a lightweight T-shirt or short sleeved shirt, and in the evenings, he may also wear a lightweight hoodie. While his necklaces (think ocean themed) may change from time to time, one accessory he always wears is a chain bracelet with a laser pointer dangling on the end, so he can show others what he's pointing at. He fiddles with this whenever bored or nervous, and occasionally he changes the colour of the laser.

Appearance: A tall, wiry youth with a mess of brown hair and pale skin than burns too easily (he likes to move into shade whenever possible). He is lightly athletic from parkour and swimming he learned whilst exploring the island, but his martial skills are minimal. His gaunt appearance and his lack of smiling (his face is usually caught in a thoughtful trance) make him look slightly creepy.

Pokemon: October has two Pokemon, both of which are incredulously powerful (as befits his status). There profiles are as follows:

Pokemon Profile

Species: Gengar

Callsign: Spook

Gender: Male

Pokemon League status: This Pokemon is qualified to compete in Prime Cup competitions.

Specialist Attacks: Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse

Other Notes: Spook is described by fellow Pokemon as something of a sadist, as his usage of Dream Eater bears less resemblance to an attack and more to psychic torture. There have been complaints by trainers that Spook's battling style is 'unauthentic', and relies heavily on hiding from his opponents within physical objects and harassing them with unavoidable attacks.

(Spook is actually from a fic I'm currently working on, but I thought he might come to good use over here)

Species: Abra

Callsign: Quell

Gender: Male

Pokemon League status: This Pokemon is qualified to compete in Prime Cup competitions.

Specialist Attacks: Teleport, Psychic, Protect, Substitute (creating a doppelganger to fight whilst the real Quell regroups and plans his next attack)

Other notes: Quell is somewhat unstable, having a short temper and little appreciation for anything that isn't psychic. Whilst October has encouraged Quell to become more friendly and open up to him, it will be a while before Quell gets used to the idea of working with other Pokemon (he already has enough trouble working alongside Spook, and has occasionally battled him whilst battling the Pokemon they were supposed to be battling in the first place. October is VERY patient...)

* * *

_**November (Submitted by: DevoTheMadCashCow)**_

Month: November  
Class:  
Age: 11  
Gender: Female  
Master of: Rock-Types

Appearance: Wears a pink knee-length skirt, a white spaghetti strap tank top with a long-sleeved pink sweater over it, and pink flip-flops. Around her neck is a black choker with a pink heart pendent. She has warm, extremely dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair that goes go her shoulders. She stands at 4' 10" and has a very tan skin tone.  
Personality: A childish and easily amused personality is the first thing people notice. She truly has the spirit and heart of an innocent child. But this causes problems as well. Her eagerness to assist others sometimes puts her into dangerous situations because of her willingness to put other's safety before her own, causing her Tyranitar (who is protective of her) a lot of stress. She has an ability to sympathize with people around her and really grasp a person's feelings. Even though she's eager to assist people, she has what some call a darker side with a twist. She enjoys "non-traditional" sports such as Archery and Precision Shooting. Raised as a tomboy, she's gained unique abilities in fly-tying, traditional Archery, and a keen eye for firearm target shooting. To many, its a little unnerving when a doll-like little girl in a girly pink outfit suddenly says she wants to go shoot an AS50 Sniper Rifle with .50 caliber bullets. Also, she gets easily embarrassed when it comes to anything evolving/relationships/dating, and will often deny any attraction or interest in the opposite sex when questioned and then run away from the questioner.

Background: Fourth youngest among the Fortune of Twelve. Grew up with her parents and was intensively trained by her father so she'd be ready for her role as a member of the Fortune of Twelve. She was born in Pewter City, Kanto and was named after her father. She took over his position in the Fortune of Twelve just recently. She's a bit intimidated of all the other tough trainers she now meets in the Fortune of Twelve, but is still very excited about her important role. She really looks up to the three eldest members (whoever they are ^^;).

Pokémon: Tyranitar, Aerodactyl, Bonsly, and Omanyte (if each member needs a legendary pokémon, she'll have Regirock in place of either her Bonsly or Aerodactyl)

Outlook on love: =November blushes brightly= "Boys are stupid!" =November runs away=

_**

* * *

**_

_**December (Submitted by: Glaceon-Girl-POK3MON)**_

Class: Aura Guardian  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Master of: Ice-types

Appearance: Black hair that comes down in waves up to the mid-point of her back, with white and light blue streaks. She wears a light blue knitted beret, the same colour as her eyes, with a snowflake pin on it. Her eyes are ice-blue, and almond shaped. Wears a white dress, knee length, with emerald green and ruby red spirals throughout the skirt. White boots, white mittens (fluffy). She wears gold earrings with a red bow and green bell on each.

Personality: She's usually quiet, but she has a firey temper everyone wants to avoid. Hates hot weather, but adores rainy days. She's caring, and helped take care of her grandfather when he was alive. Usually mean to people when she first meets them, but later on she warms up to them.

Background: December is the one of the youngest among the _Fortune of Twelve. _Her older sister, January is the leader. Although she doesn't like it, her older sister January overly protects her. She was born in Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. Her father died in battle, and her sister took his place. She eagerly wanted to join as well, and coincidentally, her mother retired from the Fortune, her name also December. She loves her family and doesn't like the way some people treat her sister.

Pokemon:  
Male, Yuki, Glaceon  
Female, Ice, Glaceon  
Female, Queenie, Empoleon  
Female, Lumina, Luminion  
Male, Aurora, Dewgong  
Female, Chalka, Milotic

Outlook on love: People she grew up with claim she had a crush on a local boy who disappeared when she was 13, but when asked about it, she looks away and says, "just don't talk to me about it, please." Later on, she tells the others that the boy was her best friend, and he saved her from a Taurus rampage when they were kids.

* * *

_**AMAZING! **_**And I mean _AH-MAZING!_**

**I find it so strange that in only 2 days, I picked out my OCs... Thanks, readers!**

**For those who got their OCs chosen: You've impressed me! Whenever I write about your OC, please tell me if I screwed up their personality. (By PM only, please.)**

**For those who _didn't _get their OCs chosen: Don't feel bad! Yours were good... Except some were better... XP I'll be doing another story like this, and maybe a sequel if my laziness doesn't get in the way. Apply then.**

**Thanks for all your hard work! I hope you look forward to the upcoming chapters in _Fortune of Twelve: New Horizons._**

**_Ciao!_**

**_-'R'  
_**


	2. Good news, bad images

**You've all been waiting for this... *drumroll* **

**THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Are you good at math? Then solve this: Me + Pokemon = NOT MINE.

* * *

**

_"One by one they march down to the forest, along the rocky path they take! The gods will hold the meeting up way above in the sky! The lucky ones would be allowed to go, chosen to sacrifice the elements of the Earth! Rock, water, grass and ice were sacrificed in order to live our lives! Traditions carry on, carry on. Shall it happen again in 300 years!" A little girl sang cheerily. She spun in circles while she sang, her long black hair trailing behind her.  
_

_Her father walked up to her and laughed quietly. "Honey, what are you doing?" He asked as he bent down to his daughter's level._

_"I'm singing the song you taught me!" The girl said happily. She smiled at her father._

_The man laughed once again. "Why are you so happy about singing that song?" He asked._

_"I hope to be a lucky one to sacrifice an element to the gods!" The girl declared, pounding her chest with her small and delicate fists._

_"January, you're only 5 years old." Her father chuckled, his daughter's enthusiasm and cuteness warmed his heart._

_"I know! But when I'm in the Fortune when I'm older, I'll be the boss and be a lucky one!" January said excitedly. She couldn't wait to take her father's place in the Fortune of Twelve when he retired, and by the time he is supposed to, it should be 300 years from the last sacrifice._

_The man caressed his index finger against January's cheek, "I feel you'll be a strong leader for the Fortune and you'll be chosen. My little girl can do anything. Even being a lucky one." He smiled at his daughter. He had great hopes for her. He was January XI, and he was soon to pass down his position to his daughter. _

_She smiled cutely at his compliment. "Thanks, Daddy! I hope to be as good a leader as you." She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. He hugged back and buried his head into her long hair. He could've hung onto her forever if he could, but little did they both know that in 8 short years, January the 12th would take over for her father._

_~.~_

January sprung up from her bed, her eyes popping open. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the room, to find her pillow soaked from sweat.

"That dream... Of my past..." She mumbled to herself. Lately, she would have that dream every night. It seemed a bit unnatural, but she couldn't stop it.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"January, the meeting will take place in 10 minutes. You better hurry up." A male voice rang through the door.

"Of course, March. I'll be out in a bit." She climbed out of bed and put on her regular attire. It was the annual meeting of the Fortune to discuss New Year's resolutions and problems to be solved. She opened the door and walked towards the conference room.

"Morning, sis." A girl ran past January, the bells on her earrings jingling as she ran.

"December, don't run. You might get hurt." January scolded, patting her sister's head. December pouted, her wavy black hair going into her face. She spun around to go to her seat, the green and red train of her dress following her. January simply sighed, and sat down at her seat.

She looked around the room, scanning to see what members were here. _February, March, April, May, June, July, August, October, November, December... Wait, where's September?_

August raised her hand, "Excuse me, January..."

January sighed, "You don't have to raise your hand, August."

"Well, I just wanted to say that September was playing a video game last night and went to bed late..." She mumbled. August was very wise, caring and helpful to the Fortune, but she wasn't very talkative in the morning. In fact, she sometimes wouldn't talk.

January sighed again. "March, the old fashion Water Gun-Wake up, please..." She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. _He says he has important information for us, and he totally bails on the meeting..._

March smirked in delight, and walked down the hall towards the 'Summer Dorms'. The next thing you could hear was a sharp yell of anger and surprise.

"HEY MAN, WHAT THE HELL!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" September shouted at March. His frustrated voice rang throughout the mansion. All of the Fortune of members laughed, but only January kept a straight face. Minutes later, the meeting started.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell us, September?" January asked curiously.

September leaned back in his chair. "I've got news from my sources in Sinnoh."

"And?" March asked.

"Supposedly, it's been 300 years." September said, in a dark tone.

January immediately stood up. "When is the said date for the sacrifices?"

"The 1st of July. It's the first day of the summer Sabbaths." March mumbled.

All of the Fortune members were silent. There were indeed 4 members that were masters of water, ice, grass and rock. November, the master of rock. January the master of ice. March the master of Water and September the master of Grass. All were wise, and knew what they would sacrifice. Their only hope was to be chosen.

January sighed and stood up, "The meeting is adjourned. Please, fill out the New Year Forms that will be arriving in your dorms within the day."

All of the members piled out, but September stayed behind.

"Feeling down, Ray-Ray?" September asked, concerned.

"You know how I told you about that time..." January started as she sat down beside September. He looked at her to continue, his dark gold eyes hungry for information.

"The time about my father and I... when I sang that song..."

"Oh. You mean the one that explains the legend?" September asked.

"Yes... I've been dreaming about the time where I sang that song... The last time I sang that song to my father..." She mumbled. September rubbed her back in support. They were best friends, and he was going to try and do the best he could do to make her feel better.

Most of the Fortune members found it weird that January could be so cold to them, but be so... so different towards September. Her attitude changed. Instead of having that cold look on her face, she had on a tight grin and laughed.

"January... Cheer up... If you're chosen, then your dream you shared with your dad would come true, right?" September asked hopefully.

January nodded, "I guess...."

"C'mon. What type of leader would be anyways if you're looking this depressed?" He teased. January growled in response. September merely chuckled and stood up to leave. "January, don't worry. You'll be picked." With that, he walked out and headed to his dorm.

_I hope... _January thought as she stood up and went back to her own dorm.

* * *

_**In the Spring Dorms....

* * *

**_

"I don't get why September and March always hang out with January. She's so mean." April spat as she jumped on May's bed. Both girls were in May's room, gossiping as usual. May's chocolate curls bounced as she traveled up and down, eyeing her best friend. April had a sour look on her face while she jumped, her black hair following her in waves.

"I totally agree!" May nodded as she stopped jumping and landed on the water-filled mattress. April landed beside her and crossed her arms.

"I swear, I'll be the leader once she leaves..." April muttered as she fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She grabbed a pillow, covered her face with it and let out a piercing scream. May let out a sharp squeal and then covered her ears.

"Are you guys okay? Is something wrong?" March ran into the room and his cerulean blue eyes scanned the premises. May and April sat up and straightened their backs.

"Yeah, everything is fine." April swooned. May nodded quickly in agreement. Both had to admit, March was dashing. His spiky blonde hair that brushed against his ears and his bright blue eyes that were just... amazing. And, it wasn't just his face. He was in great shape, and it went through his thin pocketed t-shirt and his dark blue denim jeans just topped it off.

"Okay... You guys had me worried... Just be careful, got it?" He rubbed the back of his neck and then walked out. May and April both ran to the door, staring at his disappearing silhouette. They were both thinking the same thing:

_Cute or what?_

They ran back to the bed and continued to gossip.

"Did you see his outfit?"

"It was so cute... Hey, doesn't he have a little sister?"

"Nah. Probably not..."

"I wish I were!"

"Same here."

Both girls giggled at the same time, their worries disappearing as they released their laughs.

* * *

_**In the Fall Dorms...

* * *

**_December quietly hummed a familiar tune as she finished her report that she received a few minutes ago.

"You're done already!?" November asked, shocked. December nodded and giggles quietly at the out burst.

"Man... This isn't fair. I'm only 11 for Arceus' sake!" She whined. She dropped her glittered covered pencil from out of her hand and slammed her head against the table.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to do my report..." October mumbled. He covered his ears for a few seconds ad then continued to what he was doing before. Both girls rolled their eyes and continued to talk.

"Would you either be in the Fortune and do all of this work or be stuck at home and still do all that tiring training?" December questioned as she sat down on the sectional sofa in the lounging area.

November sighed, "The work..." She picked up her pencil again and continued to fill out her report. December giggled once again as she stood up and walked into the hall that connected all of the dorms. She walked down the hall towards the summer dorms and continued on to the individual rooms themselves.

"December? Why are you here?" August asked as her head popped up from behind the book she was reading. December's cheeks went a light red as she responded. "I-I'm just here to visit July, is all..."

September walked into the room and chuckled, "A little crush is what you have on him?"

December's cheeks flushed a deep red, "N-No! He's just a friend is all, and he said he had something to tell me!"

Both August and September laughed lightly as they turned on the television. December walked swiftly to the door labeled 'July' and knocked on the door.

It opened slowly and a boy, two years younger than her smiled in delight. "Hey, December."

She smiled and waved slightly. " Hi, July... What is it you wanted to tell me?"

He waved her inside, and invited her to sit down on his desk chair. She looked at him with curiosity.

"I found out something interesting..." He started.

"And...?"

"Just look." He pointed to the projector set up on the other side of the room. He pressed the 'Play' button on his computer and multiple images flashed upon the screen.

The one labeled _Almia_ showed the 'vantonnage' region. Instead of the happy vibe it would usually give off, Almia was covered in darkness. A threatening grey cloud covered the entire region and purple flashes of lightening shot down from the sky. Pokemon could be seen jumping down from trees in fright. The Pokemon Rangers outside all stood and gaped at the sky.

The one labeled _Hoenn _displayed the warm region, home of four of the Fortune members. They described it as the most delightful place you can be during the regular winter seasons because it hardly ever got cold there. Despite all they had told them, Hoenn looked like a setting where a nightmare would occur. The trees seemed to be filled with a dark aura and then sky was the same as in Almia, except the lightning bolts were a strange and eerie green colour instead of the purple seen. Two trainers were helping elderly folks into their old home as it started to pour.

The one labeled _Oblivia_, the newly discovered region, it's were-abouts still unknown, was told to be a similar region to Johto. Although it did share some similarities to the hot region, Oblivia looked as if it were in distress. It's large volcano was spitting out black clouds of smoke that covered the land of the towns.

"What... what happened to those regions?" December asked, now a worried look painted on her fair skin.

July shrugged, "I don't know... But I'm guessing it has to do with the sacrifices. You know as well as I do that the months will pass by quickly, and before we know it, people will have to make the sacrifices."

"I know that..." December sighed out. They both looked at each other, then at the pictures again.

December squinted at one of the pictures, noticing a man in every single one. The same man. Dressed in a black trench coat...

_Who could that be?_

_

* * *

**Somewhere in Kanto...

* * *

**_"Rodrick. Status." A tall man ordered. His shaggy black hair flowed in the wind as he stared at the shrine in front of him. His black gloves rested on his hips as he watched his assistant.

Rodrick ran his hands over the engravings in the wall. "Sir, I think it's time."

The man chuckled in delight. "Perfect. When is the approximate date of the sacrifices?" He asked.

"In a few months, Sir. The day of the summer sabbath." Rodrick examined the walls once more.

"Have _they_ been chosen yet?" The man asked. His cold green eyes narrowed.

"No. But, I feel they will be."

The man snickered. "This is working out amazingly... Rodrick."

"Yes Sir?"

"Commence Plan A. We shall start immediately. I want those stupid freaks to be destroyed." With that, he walked off, snickering to himself. Rodrick stood staring at his cousin's back as he walked away.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this..." Rodrick sighed, as he stood up and dusted off his pants. He was only 20 years old, and he became forced to work for his eldest cousin.

He sighed once again and turned on his PokePlanner. Opening the saved file labeled 'PLAN A', he read the document over, analyzing what his duties were in order to complete the phase he was told to do.

Rodrick turned off his PokePlanner after scanning the plan carefully. _... Destroying the Fortune of Twelve... This will be tricky.  


* * *

_

**HAHA! THIS HORRIBLE CHAPTER IS THE FIRST! =P**

**So, I'll introduce the rest of the characters later. I mean, I haven't updated in almost 4 weeks! This short chapter is an apology, but I'm sure I'll write a five thousand word one next time, okay?**

**Anywho, tell me if I've messed up on displaying the OC you sent in!  
**

**Review!**

**_-'R'_  
**


	3. The Rain and Heart

**Sorry for the confusion, everyone! (Mainly Besanii-chan.)**

**So, to get things straight:**

**Winter Dorm: January, February & March**

**Spring Dorm: April, May & June**

**Summer Dorm: July, August, September**

**Fall Dorm: October, November, December**

**AND. HERE. WE. GO~**

**I've decided to dedicate every chapter I write to someone who's offered constructive critisim, or has been a great pal to me.**

**SO THIS ONE IS FOR YOU, 'DANNY'. XD**

**P.S. SORRY FOR THE LONG HAITUS TOO. TT^TT**

**P.P.S. By the way, this message is directed towards A.A.P. - look out for a little hint on Doubt, Lies and Love. XD  
**

* * *

"Everyone, ready for your patrolling?" January asked as she stood in her 'streetwear' with all the other members in the front hall. Today was patrol day and all the members of the Fortune would go out patrolling certain areas around the PokeGlobe. Of course, that meant blending in with the rest of society. The girls wore denim jeans, a sweater and boots called 'Uggs' while the boys wore a sports jacket of somesort, runners and a pair of jeans.

A chorus of 'Yes, January's and 'Yeah's went around the room. January sighed and then held up a map with highlighted routes and various meeting spots. "Please, follow this map as you progress today. Talk to villagers, and they should have a red envolope of somesort in which they will give you with research from the region about the sacrifices. Remember- always stay with your partner."

April rolled her eyes, "We're not little kids..." As usual, her dislike for January was displayed, and May simply sighed.

March nudged July, because his partner was December. July's face instantly grew red, and then punched his senior. "S-Shut up!" He stuttered.

"Play it cool. She already likes you, doesn't she?" March chuckled quietly as July's face continued to become even more red.

January unlocked the door to the mansion and the bright sunshine poured in. Just as she was about to step out, September grabbed her arm. "January. You okay?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. Let's just head over to Sinnoh, okay?" September nodded quietly and then followed her out.

He'd asked if she was okay because for the past couple of days, she'd been dazed out. During dinner, and even during the PokeRinger match against Team Hoenn and Team Johto. September assumed that it was just because of the sacrifices, but then January wouldn't even talk to anyone at a certain point, and he was getting worried.

All of the Fortune members were walking in pairs: January and September, March and June, April and May, December and July, February and October, and November and August. Each pair was assigned a region of their choice. The first two pairs off to Sinnoh, the third pair walking around Johto and the other three pairs to Kanto, Hoenn and Unova.

"Articuno, stand by!" January commanded.

All the other members followed her lead, and called upon their flying type Pokemon.

"Xatu, c'mon out!" February followed.

"Gyrados, help us out!"

"Go, Skarmory!"

"C'mere, Ho-Oh!"

"Flygon, I need your help!"

Each pair flew off to their respective region, and the long day ahead of each member began.

* * *

**_In Sinnoh..._**

* * *

The four oldest members of the Fortune landed in Sunyshore City, all a bit tired from the flight.

"So. We meet up at Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town at 9 o'clock this evening, got it?" January asked. The other members nodded, and then the two groups split up.

September turned to Janaury. "Hey... January?"

"Hn." She kept her eyes glued to the map.

"You seem a bit... depressed. You okay?"

"I told you I was fine earlier, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm fine." She said sternly. Janaury quicked her pace as she reached the resort near Lake Valor. He followed her, but kept a distance between them.

Suddenly, a rustle from the bushes filled their ears. January and September stood alert, their eyes scanning the early morning.

"Who's there!" Both took out a Pokeball, and got into a fighting stance.

"... Help me... Please..." A weak voice cried. It seemed to be coming from behind the two. January looked at September, and they both nodded.

"Froslass, Psychic!" January threw her Pokeball, and a glass-like figurine materialized. It slowly opened its eyes, and a pink aura surrounded the bush. Out of it, a man with chestnut brown hair was floating helplessly in the air. He was covered in blood and bruises and his garnet eyes showed exhaustion.

September grabbed January's arm, pulled her behind him and then glared at the man.

"Please... Help me..." He cried once again.

She sighed. "September... We should talk to him." She stepped out from behind her friend. "It _is _our duty to help those in need..."

He rolled his eyes and then stepped aside. "Fine. But if he hurts you..." He looked away, "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he walked ahead of her, and stood beside a tree.

"... Froslass, put him down. Gently." The pokemon directed its eyes towards the ground, and then the aura followed, putting the man down.

January slowly walked over. "Sir, are you okay? We're members of the Fortune of Twelve."

His eyes widened in shock momentarily, but he then nodded. "Y-Yes..." He stuttered.

"Can you tell us your name?" January sat down in front of him, the cool winter breeze making her hair flow along with it.

The man stayed quiet, and looked away. January repeated her question.

"Must I have to?" He asked.

"Well... You don't. But, it makes things a lot easier for us." She directed her eyes to September, who was fiddling with his PokeGear. She frowned slightly and then turned back to the man.

"My name..." He started, blinking multiple times. "My name..." He repeated again.

September began to grow impatient. "Hurry up already!" He exclaimed, raising his hands into the air. January gave him a glare and then turned to the man once again.

"My name is... Rodrick."

* * *

March sighed, as he continuously rang his shirt out from the downpour in the southern part in Sinnoh. He and June were on their way to visit Professor Rowan, when suddenly, a storm hit Eterna City, forcing them to take refuge in a cave.

"When will this end..." June mumbled. She adjusted her wet sweater, and rang out her hair, the trickles of water falling to the cave floor.

A cold breeze flew into the cave, and both of the members shivered. "Relax... It can't be that bad, right? I mean, take a look outside. There's some nice scenery, and a lake a couple of kilometers ahead-"

"But we must get out patrolling done." June said sternly, interrupting March before he could finish. He sighed, and simply took out a handtowel from his bag and started to dry his hair.

"June, we don't have to be there until 9..."

"Yes. But, I want to go visit the Lake Guardians. They must know something about the sacrifices."

"... Good point. When should we leave?"

"Obviously when it stops raining." June said in a matter-of-factually voice, and then walked to the opening of the cave.

The two came into the Fortune during the same spring, and since then, have been assigned to missions together. But because of her leadership skills and manipulative skills, June has always done the majority of the work. Minutes, hours, _days _would pass and the two would never be equals during a mission.

June stared at the ground as the minutes passed. Boredness caused her to count the raindrops that fell in a certain area infront of the cave, and she then calculated how many would fall per hour. But she'd had enough. She had to follow the orders given to her by her superior, and that meant finishing her patrolling duties. Not once has she failed to persue orders given to her. Whether it be traveling to another region for research or simply going to visit the post office, she would- no, _must_ always complete the task at hand. A bit aggrivated, June bravely stepped outside of the cave, causing March to jump up in surprise.

"Are you crazy? It's pouring, you might get sick!"

"The task at hand must be completed."

"But weren't you the one who said that we should wait for the rain to stop?"

"Yes. But, the task at hand _must _be completed! And if that means walking in the rain, the so be it!" She said sternly.

"Go, ahead. I'm staying here. Your choice not to listen to me and catch a cold."

"I will not catch a cold. I'll be just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm taking my leave." With that, June walked further into the forest they were located, leaving March behind.

He sighed, and waited for her to turn around and come back. He knew that she might, thinking leaving him alone would put him in danger.

He waited. And waited. Her sillouette vanished completely, the dark and eerie branches blocking his view of his aqquiantence.

"Guess she's not coming back..." He sighed. March then closed his eyes. _Well, there's no point in just waiting for the rain to stop. Might as well take a nap..., _he thought. Then, March fell into a deep sleep.

Elsewhere, June continued to walk. Her persistency kept her going, as she constantly kept telling herself "Complete the task at hand... Complete the task at hand..." and slightly pumping her fists. Much to her dismay, she was starting to lose sight of her goal. It was cold, wet and windy. She just wanted to sit with August and December in the lounge and relax. For once, she wished that she would just lay down and rest.

The weather began to get to her. The icy wind and rain had started to numb her toes, her fingertips and her nose. She sneezed a few times and rubbed her eyes.

"When will this stop..." She muttered under her breath. But June kept going. She had to prove March wrong, which meant going to Professor Rowan's lab and visiting the different lakes.

She heard rustles in the bushes. They came from all around her, filling her ears with the sound of various cries. But she was too tired. Her legs began to give in, as she slowly fell to the ground. A pounding headache had formed, which only made it worse. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she picked up the slightest sound of a voice...

"She's one of _them._.. We must terminate her as soon as possible."

Her ears began to grow numb now, and another voice could be faintly heard.

"But sir, she is the Master of Sword Type Pokemon... She is not needed."

She rolled over lazily, her eyelids dropping even further. Her PokeGear was behind pressed into the ground, and it was pressing into her hip.

"Indeed. I supposed that we can spare her... But keep her on watch... Since she's apart of that damned group, then we must insure that she does not learn anything else about the sacrifices other than what she already knows... The sabbath is nearing."

June's mind was beginning to go blank from exhaustion. Blurry images of the two men that were talking about her began to fade, and her eyelids closed completely. Her breathing was getting the slightest bit slower, and she lost all feeling of everything in her body. Before she became unconcious, she heard the faintest voice yelling her name.

* * *

**_In Kanto..._**

* * *

December stood quietly as July and Professor Oak talked a bit about the Fortune. The flight was long, and there was no conversation between the two whatsoever. Both had been trying to focus on not saying anything weird, or doing something stupid.

"Thanks, Professor! See you soon!" July waved happily at the man, and then turned to December. She also waved to the Proffessor as he disappeared into his office, leaving the two standing in the hall.

"Where to next?" She asked, taking out the map her sister had given her.

"Hm... How about we go and visit the Gym Leaders? We could ask around about Mt. Silver and such... Plus, we gotta get that envolope."

December nodded in agreement, and then turned towards the door to begin their little journey. July followed her and they both walked out.

As they walked out of Pallet Town, a young man dressed in red with black spiky hair ran outside, nearly colliding with the pair.

"Woah!" The young man shouted, flying straight for a tree. Both of the teens grabbed his arms, and then helped him regain his balance.

December looked at July, who gave her a small smile and turned to the man. "Dude, you okay?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck, and adjusted his red cap. "Yeah... Thanks. By the way, my name is Red. Nice to meet you two."

Both of the teens gasped in surprise. It couldn't be. Not _the _Red of Pallet Town. He was _legendary_. The way he battled against Giovanni and Mew with Deoxys, and he even made a comeback after being petrified for months! Everyone worshiped him, Yellow and the rest of the first edition Dex Holders.

"By the look on your faces..." Red smiled, a bit embarassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The two said in unison as they both bowed. Red chuckled and then fixed his collar.

"You guys too... Wait... Have I seen you guys somewhere before...?"

July looked at December, as his eyes grew bigger. Every so often, a Dex Holder would find their way to the Fortune's mansion, which was located deep within the Ilex Forest. Thinking back on it, December had recalled Red turning up in front of the mansion only a couple of months ago. The Fortune had a rule, though. Only the chosen few can know about the Fortune. They were kind of like the secret society of the PokeGlobe, and only the global leaders knew about them, with the exception of their families and professors and the occasional trainer or two.

"Well... Er... No?" She stuttered.

Red sighed, "Oh. You guys just look familiar... Anyways, need help getting somewhere? It's the least I could do after you guys saved me from breaking my arm."

_Close call... _July thought, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um... Yes. We had to go talk to the Leader of the Viridian Gym..."

"Oh! You mean Green! I can take you guys there! Even though the walk is short, we can fly on Aero. Green is my best friend and rival, and he said he wouldn't be busy today..."

December smiled in delight. "That would be great!"

July nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

"Awesome. C'mon Aero, give us a ride!" Red shouted as he threw a PokeBall into the air. Out of it, a giant beast-like creature materialized in front of them, the tip of it's tail as sharp as a dagger, and it's wings as powerful as crashing waves.

All three climbed onto the collasal Pokemon and then flew to Viridian City, with lightning fast speed.

"That's him, isn't it?" December asked Red, as she pointed to a spiky haired young man who at the moment, was talking with a girl...

Red smirked, "Yessir... That's his girlfriend. They've been together for awhile... Do you recall the Team Rocket incident a couple of months back?"

Both teens nodded, and Red smiled. "Yeah... it was them two. They actually caused it... But anyways... Uh... I'm not supposed to say anything, or my friend A.A.P.-chan might get mad at me..."

July looked at December, giving her a weird looking face while pointing to Red. She laughed, causing Red to turn around and question the cause. They both agreed it was nothing to worry about as they landed.

"Sorry to intrude!" Red yelled as he jumped off.

The spiky haired young man sighed, "Red. Not right now." He motioned to the girl who look like she just had a fit.

"Well, I have some kids that want to talk to you..." Red pointed to December and July, who both waved and then noticed a bright red envolope in the spiky haired young man's back pocket.

"Oh. Um..." The spiky haired young man looked at the girl, and frowned.

"Green. I see you've got something important to do..." The girl sighed and then walked up to December. "Excuse us for a minute. Girl talk."

July moved away and stood next to Red, wondering what girls talked about...

"Um..." December mumbled. She looked awkwardly at the girl, and then at the group of guys a couple of feet away. All were staring intently at the two girls. She directed her gaze back to the girl.

"My name is Lavender... Aura Guardian and one of the people that knows about... Well... You get it."

"Oh. My name is December, member of the Fortune of Twelve, and I am honored to meet you." She recited. Lavender smiled at her and then pointed to July. "You guys together?"

"What! No! Defintely not... We're just friends. Close friends. Absolutely. Yeah..." December blurted out. Her cheeks turned as red as a cheri berry.

"Well..." Lavender laughed, "From experience... He is going to really help you along your teenage years... You're still young, and you've got a lot to learn."

"But you're not old... In fact, you look-"

"I'm 19. But, nevermind that... The point is that your friend over there will really be someone who you can lean on, and someone that you can trust. See spiky guy over there?" December nodded as Lavender continued, "He was like that to me... And trust me, when something bad happened... I really counted on him to help. And he did."

"Oh... So you're saying that July will be my boyfriend one day?" December asked, confused.

"N-No... He will just be your very best friend. Nothing more to add, really."

"Thanks... Even though I hardly know you..." December looked awkwardly at Lavender again.

The older girl smirked, "It's fine. Just say 'hi' to your sister for me."

"Got it. Thanks again!" December called out, as she ran back to the boys.

"Ready to go?" July asked curiously. She nodded, and they turned back to the DexHolders.

"Envolope?" December pointed to Green's back pocket and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. Right. Be safe..." He said, as he handed her the brightly coloured envolope.

The two thanked Red for showing them around, and then went on the road again. As they were walking, July eyed the envolope, eager to see the information inside.

"Hey. Can we open it?" He asked, as he started to feel the texture of the paper.

"I don't know... January never said we could."

"Well. Let's open it then!" July said, now excitied.

"No! We can't! Wouldn't it be better if we gave it to my sister first?" December asked, unsure about the decision she might make.

"Not really. We can scan it onto our PokeGears, and then send it to her... C'mon, just open it already!" July shouted, now impatient.

December sighed as she opened the flap on the red envolope. Inside it, there was a dirt stained piece of paper. Its rips and crinkles indicated that it was probably decades, or maybe hundreds of years old. With caution, she took it out of the envolope and gently unfolded it.

July stared at it in confusion. "What type of language is this...?" Indeed, there was symbols that were unexplainable on the delicate piece of paper. It almost seemed unlegible, but maybe if they had a computer, they could try to decode it...

"I think it's the same symbols like the ones at all the Pillars... Hm..." December mumbled, confused as well. The symbols that decorated the paper were like no other. They were not the language of the Unown, but also not the language of the Japanese. The characters varied in size, but also in shape.

"Do you think it's the same symbols as the ones on Legendary Pokemon too?" July asked, trying to figure out any other place these symbols could be found.

"No... Dialga and Palkia have the Unown symbols on them, and each of the other Legendaries has Old Folk Scripture on them... And, I'm sure the Gods that we give sacrifices to have the same symbols as this sheet of paper."

"Well, maybe we should visit a library? Maybe they would have an idea about what this freaky writing is..."

December sighed, "I'm not sure if there's a library in Kanto. The only place I'm aware of is Sinnoh... Maybe we can go back and ask Professor Oak?"

July sighed as well, "Fine... I guess we're walking back..."

December's arm slowly met with July's, and she quickly grasped his hand and started to run in the direction of Pallet Town. Both young teens blushed immensly.

_I wonder why... I feel this way... _December pondered. Maybe she liked him? September teased her all the time, but she always shrugged it off. Sure, she and July were good friends, but she never thought of them that way before. But...

_No! I can_'_t possibly like him! I mean, if I did, a 13-year old wouldn't understand my feelings..._ She sighed, and then started to slow her pace. July was jogging in a carefree manner beside her, a grin stretching from across his face.

_But maybe later... I guess when we're older... Maybe September and January's ages... I just hope the sacrifices don't effect anything._

July stopped in front of Professor Oak's office and knocked on the door. December stood quietly behind him, his shadow casted over her. She sighed, and looked at his wind blown hair from their run, and his athletic build... Maybe she did like him.

* * *

**AND... DONE!**

**Okay. Sorry for the long hiatus. Not only that, but I had continuous writer's blocks (as well as artist block =P).**

**The fluff in this chapter was half filler, and half important-ish. I'm trying to develop couples by the time the story reaches it's climax... The only couples that will develop after are the only exception. But anyways, the rest is important too.**

**PLEASE. REVIEW! I've been secretly writing here and there, and I need my motivation back in order to continue to write! Heck, I'm kinda writing another oneshot, but it isn't even about Pokemon...**

**Thanks for your support and your patience, everyone!**

**-_R_**

**P.S. A.A.P, DID YA GET THE HINT? ;D**


	4. A Day of Discovery

**Why, hello, hello! I'll make things short and sweet;**

**Sorry for not updating. I know how much you guys wanted to read my story (not really) so... as a treat, I'm uploading three chapters of this story by September 7 for you guys! I think my writer's block is finally cleared, so I can get back to work right before school starts again.**

**I don't need a disclaimer. You guys all know I don't own anything, right?**

* * *

**_In Sinnoh..._**

* * *

June lay motionless in the middle of the path through the Eterna Forest, her breaths ragged and short.

"June!" She heard. The voice echoed and bounced off the trees. Where was the voice coming from? "June, wake up." The same voice again, only more desperate. She felt herself being picked up and carried, her saviour warm, yet soaking. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized who this "saviour" was.

"March? What are you doing..."

He sighed in relief, "Well, you didn't come back. And I saw those grunts standing by you, so I waited until they left." He continued to walk with her in his arms, through the still-heavy rain. After a few moments of walking in silence, June spoke silently. "I can walk, you know."

March smirked, "Oh really now? Are you sure about that?"

"No need for sarcasm, March. I can walk." She sighed, coughing at the end of her sentence. Complying to her wish, March put her down slowly and stood beside her for a brief second, only to continue walking.

June stood staring at him incredulously, then proceeded to take a step. It was small, and she could see March slowly fading in front of her. She tried to step faster, but to no avail. Her breaths, still ragged, began to grow louder and louder. March turned back, and picked her up again.

"What are you doing?" She coughed, "I was fine!"

"Look, this isn't time for you to be stubborn. Let me help you for once instead of you trying to beat me out! You're ill, and your muscles are probably strained. Can you just listen to what I'm saying for once?"

"... Fine." She mumbled and let herself relax slightly in his grip.

He continued to walk to Sandgem Town with her in his arms, sighting various different trainers engaged in battles, or Pokemon running for shelter under the rain. Finally arriving at Professor Rowan's office, March placed June down slowly on a chair by the door. "Wait here." He told her flatly, then walked towards the Professor.

After a brief conversation, March returned and held out his arm to her. "There's a room with a bed. Rest, while I talk to Professor Rowan."

June stood slowly and stared at him. "I won't rest until we talk to him. I want to hear what he says. We travelled this far, and I'm just supposed to wait?"

He scratched the back of his head, frustrated. "Will you _please_ stop being so stubborn? Your cold is only going to get worse if you don't rest. We're partners, June. And I'm not the only one who should be listening to what you say." He turned quickly and walked towards the Professor's office, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, June slowly made her way over to the room March had talked about and lay down on the bed. Closing her eyes once more, she listened to him. Falling asleep, she could feel herself finally relax.

_Are you happy now, March?_

* * *

_**In Johto...**_

* * *

April strode out of Professor Elm's office confidently, "This job was so easy! All of these missions are child's play!"

May followed behind her holding their red envelope. "Don't you think she gave us the easy one of purpose? I mean, we are one of the youngest pairs."

The hazel-eyed teen sighed, "Whatever."

The two girls started to make their way out of New Bark Town when Professor Elm's son, Ethan, ran up to them. "Girls, you two forgot this." He breathed out, handing various other red envelopes to May. "Sorry there's so many. My dad is a bit... 'Excited' about the whole thing." He smiled sheepishly.

April looked at her partner, then smiled. "Thanks, Ethan."

With a light blush swept across her cheeks, May stepped closer to him with a friendly grin painted on her lips. "Mind if I get your PokeGear number? I mean, just in case if we forget anything."

"Oh," Ethan said surprised then handed her his number, "Mind if I get yours, too?"

After exchanging a few more words, the girls parted with huge smiles across their faces from New Bark Town, and towards Cherrygrove City.

"He was hot! _So _hot!"

"And older! You could tell... His face was absolutely to _die _for! I'm so happy we got his number!"

They continued to gush about the boy, then sat down at a small cafe outside the Pokemon Centre in Cherrygrove.

Eyeing all of the envelopes, April turned to May, "Can we open them?" Her eyes full of interest, she picked up the one on top. "There could be secrets upon secrets in here that January would never tell us! C'mon, be adventurous!"

May sighed, then nodded. "Fine. But if we get in trouble..."

"Which we won't!" April interrupted as she opened the envelope carefully, but quickly.

"Well? What does it say?"

April took a few moments to respond, "There's so much information... We have to read more. May, open some up too. This is important."

Surprised, May began to read the contents of the next envelope out loud slowly. "Hidden deep in the Cerulean Cave sleeps..." She stopped, out of terror. "M-Mewtwo?"

Her partner read hers out loud as well. "A Pokemon to take you back in time... Celebi. It can help you see the answers to questions in history..."

Both stared at each other with deep concern, then continued to read more envelopes. As the day passed, the girls discussed their findings.

"There are so many Pokemon the Professor mentioned..." April whispered, drinking her iced coffee slowly. "Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi... Plus there's a cave in the Safari Zone as well-"

May brought her finger to her lips. "Ssh! No one can find out about all of this except the Fortune. We shouldn't have read these here..."

Cleaning up all of the envelopes, the two Fortune members stood up and proceeded to make their way back to the Fortune Mansion, hidden deep within the Ilex Forest.

* * *

**_In Hoenn..._**

* * *

February landed Xatu, then slid off of the Pokemon's back gracefully. Looking around, she turned on her C-Gear and examine a map of the region. October on the other hand, slid off Xatu roughly, causing the bird Pokemon to jump in surprise, sending the Fortune member sharply to the ground with a _thunk_. He stood up slowly and dusted off his pants then made his way over to February. He loomed over her shoulder, reading the map as well.

Sensing his presence, February turned her head quickly, her hair whipping him in the face. "Good. You're there." She muttered.

October rubbed his cheek softly, sighing. "Do have any idea where we are?"

Shaking her head, February looked around. "Not at all. My C-Gear cut communications before we landed. I haven't been to this region before - have you?"

October sighed again, "No." Releasing his Abra, Quell, October looked at the psychic Pokemon. "Use Teleport. Go find the nearest city or town." As the Abra vanished, February sat down and sighed in satisfaction. "It's so sunny out today... It feels great."

Sitting underneath the shade of an oak tree, October frowned. "For you, maybe. It's smouldering out here."

"So... What are your interests?" She asked, trying to make waiting for his Abra less boring.

"... Pokemon. Obviously... Although, I like quiet. And using telekinesis."

"Really? I never knew you liked using-"

"Remember what I said about quiet?" He covered his ears for effect.

February nodded and spoke louder, his ears still covered by his hands. "Yeah! You told me a few seconds ago-"

"So can we just sit in silence, then?" He asked in flatly, his tone much less lower than February's.

"Um... Sure." She whispered and sighed awkwardly, sitting up and pulling her knees close to her chest.

After several more minutes of sitting in silence, Quel returned and sat in front of October.

_There's small city due south... And a large city due north... You must go south to get to your desired destination. _Quel told October telepathically.

February could hear the conversation as well and stood up, "Thanks, Quel." She smiled and then headed south. She released Slowking, who walked beside her with a large grin across its face.

October, who still sat underneath the tree, looked at her fading silhouette in a slight awe. Quel shook his head then returned inside its PokeBall. Realizing she had began to start to disappear, he got up quickly and followed her out of the Petalburg Forest.

* * *

**_In Unova..._**

* * *

"Woah! This... This place is absolutely AMAZING!" November shouted happily, throwing her arms up in the air in joy. Both Fortune members had landed in Castelia City and stood in its large shadow, casted on the docks of the large metropolis.

Both girls walked around with their eyes wandering quickly, trying to examine everything in sight. They stopped in front of a large billboard and read it slowly. "The marvellous, brilliant Professor Juniper resides in Nuvema Town, the place where new heroes are born..." August mumbled. She ran her hands over the map then turned to November, sarcasm pulling at her voice. "I guess we're off to Nuvema Town to visit the marvellous, brilliant Professor Juniper."

November sighed, "August, you've got to be kidding! Look at all the amazing things in this city! They have a cruise ship, an art gallery, a city square - C'mon, you've got to be as curious as I am to actually see everything that's here!" She pointed at the skyscrapers and the large billboards advertising C-Gears. "We're stuck in that mansion all the time, and it's in the Ilex Forest! Don't you want to explore the concrete jungle?"

August sighed, and raised her hands up in defeat, "Fine. Let's look around... But stay close. There's a lot of people here." She smiled, and walked with the younger girl down the street. Many men and women, clad in suits and pink skirts, shuffled around one another quickly. The two girls decided to duck onto a side street and visit a small cafe. Inside, a green haired man was in conversation with the bartender while another man played the guitar on a small stage, located at the front of the restaurant.

_No customers? _August thought then sat down slowly at a table, pulling November down with her. "Let's just grab a quick bite to eat... We'll get going afterwards."

November frowned, and then sighed. Nodding in agreement to her partner's suggestion, she turned to look at the green haired man at the counter. "Isn't that..." She began, only to be shushed by August.

"Yes. I know what you're thinking..." August replied, lowering her tone. "That's the son of Ghetsis, the ruler of Team Plasma... I know he was defeated and all, but... don't look."

As if sensing the two were conversing about him, the green haired man excused himself from the bartender and strode over to their table. "And who might you two be?" He asked and removed his black and white cap.

"Um... Novem- Nova." November replied quickly. She remembered never to give her true name away to strangers, especially strangers who happened to be apart of a group seeking world domination.

"Augustine." The older girl replied, as the man shook her hand briefly. "Sorry, but we really must get going-"

The man lowered his voice and stared at both of them with serious eyes. "If you two are looking for information about your little sacrifice, I have just the information. Would you rather talk to a Professor who simply researches them or knowledge from someone who actually grew up with them?" The man stared at their shocked faces, then smirked. "My name is N. Just because I've been wandering around for a few weeks doesn't mean I don't know anything... You aren't the only ones who want in on the sacrifices." Pulling up a chair and sitting between the two girls, he pulled out a small handheld electronic organizer. "Now, in Dragonspiral Tower..." N began, the two Fortune members listening to him intently.

The three sat there for several hours, listening to all the green haired man had to say. He explained to them all the basics on the legendary Pokemon within the Unova region - their locations, types, etc. Getting further into detail, N went on to explain that the Pokemon they are looking to investigate are the two dragon Pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom. N then pulled up various pages on his organizer showing them legends, myths and facts about each Pokemon.

"I'm sure Professor Juniper wouldn't have even given you that much, but... You might as well go visit her anyways. I've given you much information that should be helpful." He smiled, then stood up.

Both girls said their regards, then left the cafe. Walking towards the gate between Castelia City and the Skyarrow Bridge, August thought over all they had learned.

"August, did you believe what he said? About how Zekrom and Reshiram would be praised-"

"Yeah. Most of it." The elder of the two replied, shrugging her shoulders. "What sounded bad about it?"

"But... You said yourself! He's the son of that man who tried to take over all of Unova!" November replied, frowning. "He might have been lying to us! And besides, when you and the other members talk, you guys all mention using your 'gut feeling'. I used mine, and he just felt like the wrong type of person-"

"Look, November. You're the youngest of the Fortune and January made us partners so you would learn from me. So when I use my gut feeling to trust someone, try to see in them what I see."

November stopped in front of the gate to Narcene City and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, your gut feeling must be wrong because you told me who he was, and I'm pretty sure that's enough to set off the alarm in your head saying-"

"What? Saying what?" August replied bitterly. "That's he's bad? He's evil? A person who wants to destroy all of humanity?"

"..."

"A quality that every Fortune member should have is to see the good in a person - to never judge a book by it's cover. You need to learn that lesson, because that's exactly what you did... You let N's background get in the way! I've read the books who were always judged, and almost every single one wasn't what everyone thought they'd be. You've still got a lot to learn." With her bangs draped over her eyes, August picked up her pace once more and continued to make her way to Nuvema Town.

Upon their arrival, they received a handful of envelopes from Professor Juniper and after saying their regards, both Fortune members departed the small town, flying to Opelucid City next. Throughout the entire time, silence hung in the air between the Dragon-type and Rock-type girls.

However, the silence did not continue. Before entering the Opelucid Gym to talk to the two Gym Leaders there, November cleared her throat. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

August looked at her, a small smile on her face. "It's fine... Sorry for snapping at you."

"Well... It was my fault... I'll be sure to take your advice."

With a nod, August broadened her smile. "Good."

With the silence and tension in the air finally dissolved, the two girls strode into the Gym, ready to discover more secrets of the two dragons.

* * *

**_In Sinnoh..._**

* * *

January sat, reading through the local paper in the lobby of the Lake Verity Resort. September sat beside her, eyeing their newly found companion suspiciously. After they discovered him in the bushes, they brought him over to the Resort. He sat on the couch patiently while they made arrangements with their other partners on the other side of the region to take over their duties.

Seeing a message on his C-Gear from March with a thumbs up, September stood up and motioned for them to leave. He and his partner trailed behind Rodrick to keep an eye on him.

"January, this guy looks suspicious. Are you sure about..."

"You mean taking him back to the mansion? Well..." January sighed, "We can't just leave him. He's injured... And besides, we take him to the Pokemon Centre to heal, and we never know what he was doing in those bushes. He could know something about the sacrifices."

September chuckled, "Or... He was in those bushing doing _something-"_

January punched his arm with a slight grin on her face. "Oh, you perv. Shut up..."

Rodrick turned around to look at them in confusion, then turned back forwards. The two Fortune members couldn't help but giggle.

"Um... Keep walking until you get to Sunyshore." September stifled through his laughs.

* * *

The three returned to the mansion, to find April and May sitting in the lounge.

Just as January was about to question them, April took out the various envelopes from her bag. "This what you were gonna ask about?"

"Um... Yes. Good job, girls." Their elder replied, taking all the envelopes and following September to the hospital ward with Rodrick at her side.

"You can stay here. Don't wander around the mansion, and don't talk to anyone except for us two." September recited to Rodrick, then took the envelopes from January. "I'll take care of these... You should go take care of him." He lowered his tone, "Mostly because I don't want to."

Sighing, January helped Rodrick bandage all of his cuts and gave him medicine for his slight fever. As he lay on the hospital-styled bed, she pressed a cold towel against his forehead.

"Tell me about yourself... If you're staying here, I should know more than your name." She said in a gentle tone.

Looking up at her, he sighed, "I'm from Kanto... And," He paused to cough, "My older cousin looks after me."

Nodding, January sat on the chair next to the bed. "Thank you... I won't bother you anymore. You rest."

As he closed his eyes, Rodrick could feel January's gaze lingering on him. He felt bad, for what he planned to do. Rodrick pretended be asleep, and thought about the last conversation he had with his cousin before he met the two Fortune members.

"They all seem so peaceful... Why would we disturb that?" He remembered himself asking. "Why ruin everyone's happiness?"

"Because," His cousin replied with a tired voice. "Their happiness is what corrupts the world. They think that the world revolves around them - all of them. They forget that they should be grateful to be here. That their lives can be taken in time it takes for one to snap their fingers."

He was confused, "But why disrupt the sacrifices of all things? There are so many organizations in the world vying for world domination."

"That's exactly the reason why - because there are so many organizations in the world, there's no need for another. Who needs world domination, when you have the power to control Gods? Legends?" His cousin sighed, as he looked at Rodrick's still confused face. "You'll understand later. For now, just know that we have good reasoning behind our actions."

_Are our actions worth sacrificing happiness? Or is it only your selfish actions, cousin?_

* * *

**Review, please!**

**_Ciao,_**

**_-R_**


	5. And to whom?

**TA-DA! ... well, I feel kind bad for lying about the September 7th thing awhile back, but considering school isn't so bad, I'm going to try and write more. I have everything planned out and if I can work through it, I'ms use that I can finish the story by June. :D or sooner, idk. it's all up to you, my readers..**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me happy to know that you guys still pay attention to this story... :')**

**This chapter is dedicated to Besanii-chan (White Glitter atm) because after reading her stories, she inspired me to keep on writing!**

* * *

"Where is she?" April asked with a smug tone. "Our leader should be here, shouldn't she? This _is _an important meeting."

Each Fortune member scanned their eyes around the conference room, looking for January. All had returned safely from their missions, and had gathered here to compile the data. On the large oak table, the red envelopes were divided by region. Overall, they collected 200. Information atop of information had been harvested into one place, yet the person who wanted to read them most was absent.

"She... She is caring for a guest we have here." September sighed. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we started. Besides... She knows a lot more than we all do."

Nodding in agreement, March stood up. "Well... January put me in charge as substitute for the time being. So. While we were in the Sinnoh region, June and I looked into all the folklore that we could possibly find. Although they were all written by different authors, they all shared the same theme - the alliance of the four 'gods'. You see, the Pokemon of all Pokemon, Arceus, created the Sinnoh region alongside its brother, Giratina. If you will, refer to them as God and Satan." He directed for June to continue as he sat down.

"They created the Pokemon of dreams, Cresselia and the Pokemon of darkness and nightmares, Darkrai. With the power of these four, they created all that we know of today. However one day, Giratina had an argument with Arceus about who would lead the PokéGlobe into a new era. Sensing that his potential was wasted, Giratina left Arceus' side with his ally Darkrai to the Distortion World – Hell.

"Knowing full well of the power the other had, Arceus and Giratina constantly fought to prove who was better. The world they created had developed all life. People would constantly _die_ because of their fights. To prevent genocide, four of the best trainers were chosen to sacrifice a Pokemon of theirs with great power to calm down the two vengeful gods.

"However this power would only hold off the two for so long. That's why every 300 years, the process must be repeated. And that's what we are discussing today. The Sabbath is on July 1st – that gives us seven months to organize ourselves. I believe its fully possible, and we just have to train…" She spoke in a matter-of-factually tone.

Each Fortune member looked around the room, their eyes solemn as they processed all the information. As it turned out, the same legends were grown in the other regions as well. Many legendary Pokemon were mentioned, all claiming to be the Gods who created the region.

"I don't get it," April sighed, "There are so many legendaries. Which ones are the sacrifices _for_? I mean, I thought it would've been Mew or something…"

February shook her head, "No. It's for Arceus and Giratina."

September looked at his senior dumbfounded. "Did you listen to what everyone said? It's got to be Zekrom and Reshiram we're making sacrifices for."

"Hold up, everyone." March stood at the head of the table. "Let's review all that we know… Mew is the creator of Kanto. The Three Legendary Dogs the creators of Johto. Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza the creators of Hoenn. Arceus and Giratina the creators of Sinnoh. Zekrom and Reshiram the creators of Unova. Maybe it's possible that we must have sacrifices for all of them…?"

"If they all continue to fight, wouldn't they all need to settled down? We can't have them rampaging across the PokéGlobe." August muttered.

"Yeah, and we can't have them taking the lives of so many people just to keep them calm. Sacrificing Pokemon might not be the right thing to do." December countered.

All the members followed in arguing over what they were meant to do, who they were meant to sacrifice Pokemon for… And who they would risk their lives to please.

September sat in his seat, exhausted. _January, we need a leader right now!_

February rose from her seat and slammed her hands down on the table, "Everyone, just listen for a second! Please. We're all bickering here, we can't get a solid explanation for any of this. Let's go over this again. June and March explained _Sinnoh_, so let's move on. April and May? What did you two find?"

Both girls stood slowly. April eyed her partner before beginning, "There are various different Legendaries in Johto. I'm sure you're all aware that Celebi resides in the Ilex Forest as we do... May and I thought that Celebi would be the answer, but she or he isn't. It's more than that. Like March said, the Three Legendary Dogs are supposedly the creators of Johto. Unlike the other regions, the creators have been known to be more 'social' with humans and other Pokémon. Professor Elm gave us a Tauros-load of information, but we managed to narrow things down to this - I don't think they'll need sacrifices. I mean, two trainers within the region have calmed them down, just using their thoughts. Don't you think that it would be useless to sacrifice innocent Pokémon to calm down Legendaries that are already tame?"

February nodded slowly, thinking through all of the information. "If you think of things that way... Then I guess that sacrifices aren't necessary for them. Good job girls." She flashed a small smile towards the direction of the young pair as they sat down. "December and July, you two next."

The two stood up slowly, both seeming a little embarrassed. "Well..." December began, "The envelopes we got from Professor Oak were full of information, however... They seemed to be written in some different type of language. July and I discussed it, and we don't think that it's Old Folk scripture or Unown symbols. So we went back to talk to Professor Oak and he confirmed our thoughts. This is writing from early days, but he doesn't know anyone who can decode it. At least, no one that's alive."

July continued, "So we were wondering if anyone else had these freaky symbols in their envelopes?" He looked around the room slowly, his eyes meeting with every member. "Is that a no...?"

June examined her envelopes again, and raised her hand slowly. "I do."

The rest of the members talked amongst themselves.

"So what does this mean?"

"Maybe the information Professor Oak gave them is linked to things in Sinnoh?"

"But if that's true, why would Professor Oak have it?"

"Maybe symbols on the Legendaries mean something...?"

"If they meant something, then we're gonna have a lot of work to do."

September sat with his head in his hands, looking deep in thought. _What does all of this mean? If what everyone is saying is true, are we sacrificing to all of the Legendaries? Ugh... I'm so confused!_

* * *

**_In The Hospital Ward..._**

* * *

Rodrick awoke to the smell of soup. He smiled slightly and opened his eyes to see the January, the girl who found him, heating up his instant ramen in a nearby microwave. "Smells good." He croaked through his sore throat.

Walking over to him with his ramen, she smirked. "Ramen? _Instant _ramen?"

"Of course! Nothing beats a cold and some sore muscles like instant ramen." He smiled as January handed him the bowl.

Sitting back down in the chair next to the bed, January sighed. "Now that you're rested, I'd like to know a bit more about you." Taking Rodrick's silence as a go-ahead, she continued. "Where do you live in Kanto?"

"Vermillion City... My cousin and I share an apartment."

"And this cousin of yours... What's his job? Yours as well."

Rodrick swallowed his mouthful of noodles hard. "W-Well..." He stuttered, "My cousin has his own company and I help out with it."

January nodded with understanding. "I see... But... If he's in Kanto, how did you end up in Sinnoh of all places?"

"Oh... Well, I came to talk to a provider, but I got attacked by some Pokémon while I was walking to the Lake Verity Resort to get a room."

"If only September and I had gotten there sooner, we'd be able to help you out... Well, if you don't know already, my name is January. I'll take care of you while you're here."

Rodrick smiled, "Thanks."

At the door, a tall blonde stood leaning against the frame, his arms crossed. "Oh Miss Leader, you're needed in the Conference room."

_That must be her partner, September... They seem close. There are some bonds I'll have to break in order to help out my cousin... _Rodrick sighed.

"I'll be right back. Stay put and relax." January flashed him that smile again and walked out with her partner.

_I should take this opportunity to look around... _Rising from his bed, Rodrick stumbled over to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the sun flood in. With better light, he would be able to examine more things. He walked over to the storage unit and began to rummage through its contents. _Nothing more than medical equipment... This is a hospital ward after all._

Rodrick walked over to the door and stuck his head out. No one was in the hall - he took it as his signal to leave the room. He heard some talking from a room nearby. _The Conference Room... They must be talking about the sacrifices. _Kneeling down, he put his ear to the wall and listened in on their conversation. They were most definitely talking about the sacrifices. He snickered, and then made his way back to his room. Sitting on the bed, he pulled out his C-Gear. "Cousin?"

"Rodrick!" His cousin exclaimed, "Have you found out anything about those abnormalities?"

"Nothing big yet, sir. They're talking about the sacrifices at the moment."

"I see... And did you manage to catch any of their conversation?"

"Yes. They intend to offer sacrifices to _all _the Legendaries."

His cousin laughed, "_All? _Are they _stupid_? Well, I shouldn't have expected much from them... They'll find out eventually, but by the time they do... Guess who'll have complete control?"

Rodrick ran his fingers through his hair. "And this 'complete control'... What do you mean?"

"Haven't I told you enough?" His cousin sighed heavily, "Fine. One last time. Are you listening?"

"Of course, cousin."

"These sacrifices are used to _calm down _the Legendaries - they are _gods _of our world. We know that they happen on a set date and place. With that information, it would be the perfect opportunity to set up our plan!"

"Our plan being...?"

"I have someone in the Almia region who can give me Miniremo Units - they have the ability to control Pokémon, and it takes a great amount of force to destroy them. Now imagine what we can do with multiple units? We can use them on all of the Legendaries! And how about bigger and _better _units? Just think of the power you can get! Listen to me Rodrick, this is _big_. If we can control the Legendaries, we'll have all the power. The entire world will be bowing down to us. Think of it!"

"What about all the other crime syndicates? Cousin, we're just two people."

"If we have all the power, they'll be beneath us. Do you really think anyone will try to attack us when we have the power of the _gods _on our side? No one and I mean _no one _will be able to stop us. So your job now is to make sure those children don't get in our way. They don't deserve to make the sacrifices. They don't deserve the power that they can get. Not after what they did to your mother and my father."

Rodrick sighed heavily, "What happened to my mother and your father wasn't their fault."

"So what, our parents just died on their own? When I went to go visit your mother on her deathbed all those years back, she asked me to take care of you and take care of you I have. Don't you think that she'd want you to get rid of the people who only hurt others? Those brats only got to where they are because of their mommies and daddies. My father and your mother _fought _their way in, and rightfully earned their place. Today those kiddies think so high and mightily of themselves, it's sickening. They don't deserve anything, and if they're just as bad as their parents, they'll only cause more damage. Don't you want to stop them?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then you follow my orders. Destroy them. Stop them from hurting others, and move them out of the way so we can get our power without any obstacles."

"Cousin-"

"Don't fail me." His cousin interrupted before Rodrick had a chance to finish his sentence.

Sighing, he put his C-Gear away and trudged towards the microwave to make another cup of instant ramen. Hearing voices coming down the hall, he quickly shuffled back to the bed and closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep once more.

He could hear January and her partner talking to each other.

"September," She sighed, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but I had to take care of him."

"Not only did you _miss _majority of the meeting, you waltzed into the room and acted invisible! I said we needed you back there, and all you did was sit and nod."

"I was nodding because what everyone was telling me was true!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't know, maybe I was just so frikken' stressed out because we had no leader during one of the most important meetings that we've ever had!"

"I could've called another meeting! I think taking care of a civilian who we found _injured _ was more important-"

"I'm sorry, but coming from you, that doesn't sound right." Her partner's voice sounded much more tense and restrained. "It hasn't only been _today _that you've been spaced out or not there. For the past few weeks I've noticed it. So you can't tell me that it wasn't just today that you've found an excuse. I'm starting to get the idea that you don't wanna take these sacrifices seriously anymore."

He could hear her voice shake. "You're unbelievable!" She shouted, "You know how much they mean to me, how much I wanna do them!"

September raised his voice to match hers. "Then if you are serious about them, show it. Because I'm not getting a single shred of proof from you."

"I can't believe..." He could hear her voice tremble, her sobs becoming louder. "You're my best friend! I can't believe you!" He heard footsteps exiting the room. The heels on January's boots thundered down the hall.

Rodrick could tell that September was still in the room. His breathing was heavy from yelling, and he could tell that the Fortune member was frustrated. Heavy footsteps approached his bed, each one sounding harder than the other.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or why the hell you're here..." September growled, "But whatever business you have with January and the rest of us better be over soon."

* * *

**HWOW~ done.**

**review please! if you don't, I won't have any motivation to write the next chapter... :P**

**Thanks!**

**_-R_  
**


End file.
